Shopping
by Obviously-Outlissa
Summary: Roy decides it's probably better for Riza to take the kids shopping. Royai, one-shot.


A simple one-shot. Just a plot bunny that wasn't leaving. Enjoy:

Sparkling amber eyes stared up at him. Roy cursed mentally before bending down and trying a smile. "What is it dear?"

"Daddy, can we get that?" The four year old pointed to a package of cookies on the shelf.

Roy shook his head gently. "No, sweetheart. Remember what Mommy said? She doesn't want you eating lots of junk food."

The girl was silent. She studied the shelf before glancing back at her father. Roy stifled a sigh. She wasn't giving up. Rising slowly he quickly raked his brain for an excuse to look away. "Where's your sister and brother?" He whipped his head up and down the aisle. Addy and Nicholas were having fun studying the colorful cereal boxes a few yards away. Relief flooded his face. "Oh, there they are!" From the corner of his eye he watched Lizzie's expression. Her eyes never left him. It was obvious she wasn't fooled.

_Geez, she's been taking lessons from her mother._ Roy had seen that kind of stare plenty of times. Usually it came from a rapidly approaching deadline. "Addy, Nick!" He called. The two siblings broke away from their inspections and trotted over to the cart.

Nick immediately placed himself by his father, giving Addy a devilish grin."Sissy girls get to ride in the basket!"

Addy stamped her foot down. "I'm not a sissy!"

"Are too! You _and_ Lizzie." He sent the other twin a decisive smirk along his emphasis.

"Nuh uh." Addy protested, taking a step towards him. Noticing Lizzie's silence, the girl glanced around. Usually Lizzie would have been right with her pummeling him. But strangely she was ignoring everything but their dad. Addy watched her sister, head tilted in puzzlement.

Without a word Lizzie slowly turned her head from her father to her twin then to the package of cookies. She repeated this until Addy's confused expression melted away. Roy choked slightly as the other twin also turned to stare at him. Two pairs of amber eyes-no wait, _three_, Nick was staring at him too (mostly because he was interested in how his father was reacting), were trained on their father. Without even speaking they knew how they were going to get their way.

_I am not going to crack._ Roy steeled himself to stare back at them. Not one of those amber eyes ever flickered or shifted. Silently he cursed. _I'm the hero of the Ishbal Rebellion! I'm the Flame Alchemist! Damn it!_ He felt like shouting. _I'm the __**Fuher**__ of this nation. I will not be broken over something as mundane as cookies._ Never flickering, never shifting. Waiting patiently. Waiting for him to crack.

Roy groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Is there anything else you want?" He muttered.

"Mommy!" Three pairs of trampling feet crossed the greeting mat and pounded into the living room. Carefully, Roy shut the front door and edged along the hallway toward the kitchen at the end. He went slowly to avoid spilling the stuffed grocery bags in his arms.

Passing the living room doorway he watched his wife embrace all three children and give each one a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, guess what!" Lizzie grinned. "Daddy got us cookies!"

"And cupcakes!" Addy chirped.

Not to be left out, Nick chimed in. "There were some brownies on sale so we got those too!"

"Daddy got you all that?" Riza turned her warm smile from her children to the hallway where her husband was trying to blend in with the wallpaper.

"And little candies!" Nick gestured. "A whole big bag!"

"Really." Roy winced at her tone. He was going to get it for sure. As quickly as he could he entered the kitchen, set the bags on the counter and began to put the new items away. He tilted his head slightly so he could still listen the conversation. "Go play until supper." Riza said kindly. "I'm going to go start dinner." Roy quickly ran over how he should explain.

He was placing the peanut butter in the cabinet when she reached the kitchen. Without turning to face her he sighed. She was waiting in the doorway like she always did when she wanted an answer. "You know how I once said that I didn't have the world on strings?" She didn't respond. As was expected. "I'm beginning to realize that they have _me_ on strings."

"They stared at you again." It wasn't a question but an affirmation.

His shoulders slumped. "I cracked." Roy admitted bitterly.

There was a moment of silence. Finally Riza crossed over and wrapped her arms around him. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Next time _I_ take them shopping." She pushed him away to grab a saucer out of one of the bottom cabinets.

Sullenly he turned to finish emptying the grocery bag. "Good idea." He murmured.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
